It Didn't Happen On SVU
by EnforcerAndAccuserFan
Summary: A series of AU events that concern the characters, whom I don't own. After Cragen is suspended for allowing Elliot to work while his son was missing, he encounters someone in similiar straits.  SOME CHANGES WITH THIS CHAPTER!  ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Taking the signed papers and placing them into a folder, the social worker said "Thank you, Serena."

"You're welcome," she replied quickly, focused on her paperback.

Perhaps too focused. "You know, even though the---the prospective adoptive parents are waiting," the other woman explained slowly. "Remember, you do have six months before the adoption is final1---"

"It's final for me. I can't raise her alone. **And I don't want to talk about the father!"** Her eyes welled up as she continued to stare at her page, lips pursed and brow furrowed.

"All right, all right, if that's what you want." Moving quickly, she put the folder in her briefcase and headed for the door. There, she nonetheless paused to look back at the college student, who now lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling with an all-to-familiar sadness.

_A part of them always loves their babies._

"Serena?" the social worker eventually called softly. "Would you like to give her a name?"

Sighing, the literature major closed her eyes. "Olivia Sophia. From my book."

"Thank you, Serena; that's beautiful. I'll include it in her records." She departed smiling.

"You're welcome," whispered the younger woman, clutching _The Vicar of Wakefield_ 2to her chest.

**Westchester, New York, sometime later**

"Uncle Bill, they're here!" The little blond girl race to the door and bounced on her toes as the tall smiling man opened the front door for her parents. Then she squealed with excitement as her picked her up, allowing her to see the new baby close up.

"This is Olivia Sophia, honey," explained her father happily, "you're new baby sister!"

Now the child gave a precocious frown. "But, Daddy, how can she be my _new_ baby sister if I don't have an _old _one?!"

As the adults laughed, Uncle Bill said: "Alexandra Cabot, you're as sharp as an A.D.A.!"

"What's that? A kind a porcupine?"

1 This was the waiting period in the late 1960's.

2 This novel features sisters named Olivia and Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Maynard Residence**

It was definitely a stressful case. No, it was not the first time he had seen dead children on the job---and he knew it would not be the last. Such cases were the reason he kept at it---_somebody_ was going to see that those who targeted the most defenseless of victims would be caught and punished! And he was proud to be that person.

But he still needed to see his children tonight.

So, he hastened to his mother-in-law's home. Despite their estrangement, he fiercely hoped that Kathy would allow him the courtesy despite the late the hour. No matter how poorly things had gone between them as husband and wife, she had always allowed him be a parent to their children. _She'll say yes; she'll still understand after all we've been through._

As it turned out, he was right. Kathy permitted him to enter. She didn't give him a time frame. She didn't even accompany him from room to room. "I'll be in my room, in case I'm needed" was all she said. And he was grateful---more grateful than he could express with words.

_Maybe that's part of what went wrong with us---with __me__._

But the warmth was later dispelled with one word: "Stay."

At rapid-fire speed his mind replayed a point in his life months ago…

He and Dani Beck were standing between their parked cars in front of the East River. It was late at night, after working hours. No one would see them kissing and chuckling like a couple of naughty teens. _How is this happening so soon into our partnership? I would never __dream__ of doing anything like this with---_

"Why don't we take this somewhere else before our phones ring?" he suggested suddenly.

Her smile practically shined through the dim light. "I think my place is appropriate."

That's where they were tenderly dozing when their phones rang at dawn, summoning both of them out of their comfy world and back to grim realities that proved too much for Beck. First, she went back to her former homicide unit, taking a piece of him with her. Then, after she abruptly resigned from the force shortly (_Why?!_) thereafter, he felt even more amputated. And now Kathy wanted to---

"Sorry, I can't," he responded softly, shaking his head and edging away from the door with his eyes averted downwad. Resolved though he was, Elliot did not have the strength to watch her face fall.

**A few days later**

Normally, his bachelor digs were not so welcoming, but after putting away that murderous bigamist, he was really looking forward to an evening of soup and channel-surfing. Moving to his answering machine with a fistful of envelopes, he pushed the button and listened. First, a message from Dickie ("Here---Saturday---8AM---see ya!"), a reminder from his dentist ("You need to reschedule your routine check; please call back ASAP!")), and then---

"Hello, Elliot…it's Dani."

_Huhh??_ Stabler furrowed his raised brows, instantly feeling uneasy.

"Look, before I just wanted a clean break. I didn't want to complicate things---for both of us---any more than they already were," she continued slowly and decisively. "But I realize now that I have to come clean. I'm pregnant, Elliot, and our baby needs two parents…"

He didn't hear the rest of it. He would only later replay it for her complete message and contact numbers. He would meet with her---after talking to Cragen---and plan for his fifth child's future. And of course he would break the news to his older children.

But for now all he could think was: somehow, I knew she would say that. I knew she was pregnant. Somehow I just knew…


	3. Chapter 3

**The 16****th**** Precinct**

"Well, why have you summoned me so urgently away from my labors?" John Munch asked, standing on the roof opposite Brian Cassidy.

"I'll get right to the point: I'm pregnant," Olivia said to Elliot, sitting beside him in the loft.

"Did you get a test?!" John wanted to know.

"I used an over-the-counter kit this morning," Benson explained.

"Does Cragen know?" Munch frowned.

"Brian and I are going to tell him together," Olivia was saying.

"The captain is not going to be pleased," sighed Cassidy.

"The captain will cool down in the end," reassured Elliot.

"So have you made any plans?" inquired John.

"He's going to apply for a transfer, and of course I'll go on desk duty," said Olivia.

"And it's going to be a permanent situation," Brian stated.

"After all, I _am_ going to have primary custody," Benson informed unequivocally, smiling.

"I'm gonna spend every moment I can with him or her," Cassidy asserted enthusiastically, grinning.

"I'll always be your friend, Liv, so don't hesitate if you need me!" Elliot gave her a quick but supportive hug.

"Well, if there's anything Uncle Munchie can do, just say the word!" John thumped his partner across his back.

And so the two expectant parents, accompanied by their respective partners, descended down separate flights of stairs, each step taking them closer to their common destination: parenthood.


	4. Chapter 4

As Don, his jaw clenched, watched a despairing Olivia being led out of the courtroom, he made up his mind. It was not the first time the thought occurred to him. He had considered it more than once in the past few years. He had jokingly said it out loud after learning about the commendations Sergeant Munch had received during his tenure as CO. It had flashed through his head when he first viewed Elliot's mutilated corpse in the crime lab. The idea would intensify when Captain Ross1 revealed that the killer was Dale Stuckey, who had vainly attempted to cover his tracks with manipulated forensics. Between these events and the usual stresses, the ones that tempted him to seek refuge in a bottle _every day_, he firmly made his decision: he would resign from the force and take his pension _ASAP!_

But the most compelling reason was the most positive one. As he presently felt her hand squeeze his in support, he was reminded of the first time Marie Greevey2 had done so: during his temporary reassignment to One Police Plaza. Somehow, after the first day, she had heard (Chief Muldrew always denied responsibility) about his situation and wanted to know if he was free for "some comfort food." Since she had always been a good friend and an even better cook, he accepted. Since then, they had been courting in their own unique way: eating at her house once a week, e-mailing and texting each other, attending Mass together (unless he was working), and even discretely expressing their affections physically (_never _beyond tender and heartfelt kissing!) And importantly, her sons enthusiastically accepted "Uncle Don's" new role in their mother's life---and in theirs.

First, he hastily led her through the gauntlet of reporters and thrusting microphones to his car. Then, after cell phoning Munch with the sad verdict, he silently drove back to her Brooklyn home. Next, while she made coffee in the kitchen, he removed his suit jacket and tie in order to relax: after all, this was going to be a _positive_ proposal. Finally, she arrived with a tray holding two steaming mugs, two spoons, the sugar dispenser, a creamer of milk, and a carafe, which she solemnly placed on the coffee table in front of the couch.

After a few silent moments of silent drinking, Marie said sympathetically, "I'm very sorry, Don, for _everything _you've been through. I know how rough it's been hard for you these last few years. But remember: God exists in prisons, too. I'll put Olivia on the church prayer list, and I'll be sure to visit her every week and write to her often, so she won't feel abandoned."

It was difficult to dam back his tears. "Thank you, Marie," he managed. "It means so much that you're thinking of Olivia…and that you've been thinking about me, too. It…makes me more certain of the depth of our relationship. "

"Look," he continued, with a small lopsided smile, "I know that didn't sound very romantic, but it comes from my heart. I love you, Marie, and I feel that we're right for each other. "

He paused before continuing soberly: "I joined SVU in order to stay too busy to fall back into the bottle. But, I no longer need it: I've moved forward. So, whatever remaining time I have on this  
Earth, I'd like to spend with you. And yes, I'll go for premarital counseling with the priest."

She was so moved that she could not speak. Instead, she gave a misty-eye smile and clicked her mug against his. Then they set down their cups and embraced, sealing their engagement with a long kiss.

**Epilogue**

Don followed through on his plans. Shortly after announcing his engagement to various family members and friends, he filed papers for retirement. He also began counseling with Marie as they planned for their church wedding, which was held the following year. By that time, Olivia had been exonerated, thanks in part to John's stealthy prodding and probing3, and was among the guests who celebrated with the joyous couple.

1 He is currently CO of the Major Case Squad, which handles cases that the usual precincts cannot for any number of reasons. In this instance, an inside job was suspected early on, despite Stuckey's preps.

2 She is the widow of his former partner, late sergeant, and close friend Max Greevey, who was killed in Season Two's opening episode.

3 It was the same DNA tampering discovered in "Perverted." In this Alternate Universe Munch is a motivating factor in the evidence's discovery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cape May, New Jersey, 1969**

8-year-old Elliot Stabler raced out the door, tears streaming down his eyes. A part of him heard his name. But he dared not look back: she hated Dad. She had just horrifically proved it. And now he had to get away _fast_, or he would be next.

There was a cookout at the cottage next door. Following the swell of charcoal and meat, the terrified boy opened the picket fence door and flew around to the backyard. He would only later understand why everyone there was standing and talking with quizzed expressions on their faces---they had heard _it_.

"Please come quick my mom shot my dad and she's coming to get me! Help me help me help me---"

"It's ok, it's ok," soothed a stout blond woman in a flowered sun dress, crouching to his level, putting her hands on his shoulders. "She's not here, honey, she not here, and we're gonna get you inside where it's safe!"

As he was hurriedly ushered into the house, he overheard various comments. "What's the number for the police around here?!" "…told you it was a gunshot!" "She seemed a little flighty, but.." "We better get inside before..."

Soon, the streets were lined with police cars and an ambulance. Young Elliot told his story to the New Jersey cops and much later, after his brothers and sisters were brought over---safe and sound!---he repeated it to a social worker. It was a simple tale.

"Mommy said she wanted us to move down here for good. But Dad said no, so she got sad and angry at the same time. And then she said she was gonna kill herself, and Dad laughed 'cause she never does it---she says it, but she never does it---and when he picked me up, she… _she shot him!"_

**One week later**

Elliot sat in the back seat of the social worker's car, trying to comprehend recent events. The morning after that terrible evening, his bachelor uncle had taken him and his siblings back to their home in Queens. But they had not stayed together long. A couple of days after the funeral, Baby Rose had gone to live with their mother's married sister in Staten Island. One-year-old Patricia was taken away by her godparents, who lived in Ozone Park. Then the next day twins Bryan and Ryan were separated for the first time in their three-year-old lives: they were transported to cousins in Forest Hills and Bay Side respectively. Later in the evening, their father's sister escorted five-year-old Christopher to her family's home in Forest Hills. And he, Elliot, was to live with another NYPD family: the Muldrews.1

"The father's a popular captain," the social worker reminded him in her annoyingly sweet voice, "and you'll have your own room, and I believe they have a dog. You're _so lucky_ that he volunteered to take you in."

But he did not feel lucky. Dad's_...gone, and Mommy's been taken to a hospital. What if she finds me?! When will I see my sisters and brothers again?! I don't want the Muldrews---I want my family! Mommy, why did you do this to us?! Why?!_

1 As in future Chief of Detectives Muldrew.


	6. Chapter 6

Exiting hurriedly out of the courtroom, Detective Odafin Tutuola glanced at his son Ken. "You all right, kid?"

"Sure, Dad," the young man answered, eyes straight ahead. "I just didn't expect Darius to plead guilty to all charges."

"And…"

"I wish Mom didn't have to go through Darius' cross examination first." Ken frowned, shaking his head. "How could he do that?"

"The usual self-preservation," his father explained, his tone indicating disdain. "He wouldn't be the first perp to throw his mother under the bus---though that type is few and far between. But, look on the bright side: he couldn't get pass your Aunt Stacie's testimony."

**Manhatten Courtroom, one day ago**

"Objection! _This is speculation and bull%#*!!!"_ screamed Darius, as his attorney tried to restrain him from rushing forward.

"Mr. Parker, if you give one more outburst, I'll have you held in contempt!" warned the judge sternly. "Continue, Counselor," he added more quietly to Casey.

"Ms. Parker, seeing all you did, why didn't you tell someone?" the ADA asked the smartly dressed African-American woman sitting in the stand.

Giving a mirthless chortle, she answered dryly: "There weren't any sexual abuse prevention programs in _those_ days. I didn't know I could go to a teacher, a police officer, whoever, about…_incest!"_

"Not even when your sister was pregnant?"

With a heaving sigh, the other woman said sadly: "When I tried to---when Daddy wasn't home---explain to Mom, she slapped me _hard._ So, I just gave up, gave up trying to explain, gave up trying to live with my immediate family. When I was eighteen, I moved in with a cousin the day I graduated high school. I just couldn't deal with…pretending my brother wasn't also my---"

"**Shut up! Shut up! Shut the…!" **Darius' profanities faded as he was dragged, arms swinging madly, out of the courtroom.

**The present**

"I guess he couldn't take the truth," sighed Ken.

"Well, you know what they say about _that_,1" Fin replied. "That reminds me: how was your mother this morning?"

"Oh, I forgot. Aunt Stacie stopped over last night. They spent a lot of time talking in the kitchen. They were still at it when I went to bed. I peeked in before I met you this morning, and they were both asleep in Mom's bed." Ken gave his father a hopeful look. "You think Aunt Stacie convinced her to get help?"

"Only one way to find out, son."

"Right. Let's go, Dad."

Fin barely hid his surprised. He had not expected to be included. But he recovered quickly enough to seize the opportunity that was just given him.

"Right with you, Kid."

1 He means: "The truth hurts."


	7. Chapter 7

**The 16****th**** Precinct**

As he walked into the bullpen, Elliot took note of Olivia's empty desk.1 _At least I don't have to worry about explaining things to her. She'd have a lot to say, and that would make things even harder._

"Is the captain in, John?" He was surprised at his own casual demeanor.

"Well, yes, though with the outcome of his meeting with the brass still unknown2, I'm not sure if he's in the mood for a pep talk," the other detective replied carefully.

"That's not why I'm here." He went to the slightly opened door and knocked. "Cap, can I come in?"

"Yes, Elliot." Cragen pushed a bottle of Perrier aside on his desk. "What's up?"

_As if you don't suspect. _Having closed the door, Elliot sat down opposite his CO. "The judge…didn't like how Kathleen 'took unethical advantage to avoid even the most minor possible consequences' of her actions, so…he gave her six months." His voice was a monotone.

His captain grasped the bottle tightly. "I'm sorry, Elliot," he said softly, clearly sympathetic.

"Since it was her first offense and because somebody I busted might seek revenge, he did send her to a _minimum_ security facility upstate. At least, she won't be around violent offenders." He sounded somewhat hopeful.

"If…I don't know if I can do anything…"

"No, no, don't worry about it." He put up his hands as he shook his head. "I've already submitted papers to 1PP."

Cragen's eyes widened. "I know you're going through a rough patch, Elliot, but do you really think-"

"Yes, it's necessary!" Then, more quietly, "How can I give it my all when my daughter's a perp? I'll be asking myself things like, 'Is this how you want someone to handle Kathleen?' 'Is your daughter _really_ any different from this scum?' _And _I'm libel to go overboard on someone just to 'prove' that I'm 'impartial.'" He shook his head. "No. This squad doesn't need anymore problems." Then he glanced down at his lap before adding, "Besides, I'm reconciling with Kathy, who's pregnant. Now would be as good a time as any to find a less stressful and less time-consuming job."

Sighing, the veteran officer nodded in sad agreement. "All right, if that's what you feel is right for you-and your family. Good luck." He stood and extended his hand.

Elliot likewise rose. "Same to you, Captain." He shook his superior's hand for the last time as a cop.

1 She was suspended for assisting her brother's flight from authorities.

2 Eventually, he was temporarily reassigned to the Chief of Detective's office at One Police Plaza.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Catholic Church Cathedral, Brooklyn, New York**

"Are you ready, Olivia?" Simon Marsden asked his sister softly.

"I'm more than ready, Simon," she replied smiling, her manner both serene and decisive. "Let's go."

Moments later, the guests rose as the ivory-gowned bride moved regally down the aisle with her dark blue-suited half-brother. Her gown was full-length with an A-line bodice. Since it was early summer, her sleeves stopped short of her elbow. With a crew neckline, she was able to wear a pearl choker borrowed from her sister-in-law.1

At the opposite end of the aisle, Elliot Stabler watched her joyously, relieved that attention was temporarily averted from him. He was a Marine veteran and an experienced urban police detective, but at this thrilled moment standing in front of so many uniformed faces was a somewhat intimidating.

In order to further calm himself, he swept his eyes about the sanctuary. On the bride's side he saw Fin Tutuola standing with his son Ken on one side and John Munch on the other. Elliot smirked as he remembered how they, during the last several weeks, traded bets on whether he would "actually go through it."

_But of course I did. For Olivia, how could I not? After all we've experienced together, it definitely seems like the right thing to do._

Suddenly she was at the altar. Maintaining his composure, he reached out and took her bouquet, expecting snickers from the audience. But thankfully, there were none. Nor were there any later when Sergeant Alexandra Eames took the rings from Olivia's nephew and handed them to the Detective Robert Goren. Obviously, despite the traded jokes in the preceding days, everyone saw the situation for what it was: Olivia Benson and Robert Goren getting married with their partners performing the expected duties.2

_Author's note: __this is just an AU story__! I happened to be a bit of a BA (Bobby-Alex) shipper, so __please don't kill me__! I just thought it would be interesting to see these two children of serial rapists and troubled mothers get together. It's a shame that the show's writers didn't create an episode featuring them working together. What exchanges they could have had!_

1 In this Alternate Universe, Simon has married his live-in lady and adopted her son.

2 In other words, "Alex" is the best woman, and Elliot is the gentleman of honor (as if you couldn't guess!).


	9. Chapter 9

**Manhattan, New York City**

The A.A. meeting completed, Captain Donald Cragen was leaving the building when he heard a familiar female voice call: "Hey, not you, too!"

_Of all of the meetings in__ five__ boroughs-_ Sighing, he stopped before turning to answer. "It's just a temporary suspension, Sonya, for using my heart instead of my head."

"And would this involve Elliot and Olivia-never mind, never mind." She held up her hands, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

"I'm glad that we agree on that." He turned to leave.

"Don, wait! As one disgraced law enforcer to another, I know you don't need to be alone now!"

"My being alone has nothing to do with being in law enforcement," he said, facing her. "You know that."

"Yes, but I'd rather not advertise our…status out in public." Moving closer, she lowered her voice. "And since neither of us needs to be alone now, why don't you and I go for a bite together?"

He smirked, "Because neither of us needs to be seen together."

"I wasn't thinking about a restaurant," she laughed, "I'm thinking about my sister's brownstone, where I stay when I'm not in Albany."

"That's right; she's a snowbird1." Don nodded in remembrance. "But, really, Sonya, I'm not in the mood for romance."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you being presumptuous, or is that a Freudian slip?"

_Good question_. After an awkward pause, he responded resignedly, "All right, let's go."

Later, as they consumed broiled lamb chops, baked potatoes with melted cheddar, and creamed spinach, they bonded. She revealed the difficulties she had long faced as a female attorney in what some still considered a man's world. He related his job-related stresses and personal issues.

"At the time, I wanted to believe that Elliot could handle things," he said as she picked up their plates. "As an example, years ago, when he was reacting to anti-AIDS medications-he was exposed to blood on the job-he managed to hold it together. But, I was wrong." He sighed.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," Sonya said, loading her dishwasher.

"And what 'lesson' would that be?" He felt a bit defensive.

"If you stick your neck out too far, the ax will chop it." She closed the door.

Cragen started to rebuttal but then closed his mouth. She was right: he had strayed too far from proper procedure and thus had been figuratively decapitated. He had come to realize that at the meeting. And like his sponsor had counseled, he would have to serve out the suspension and refrain from repeating his mistake.

She startled him as she served a slice of yellow cake with chocolate icing. "Sorry; didn't mean to scare you. However, the prosecution rests."

Sighing, he responded, "You are right, Sonya." Smiling a little, he added: "I sure wouldn't want to face you in a court of law."

"I'll take that as a much-needed compliment." She sat opposite him. "Obviously, I'm regaining my touch."

**Months later**

"Thank you for escorting me home, Don," she said, as they entered the living room.

"It's the very least I can do," he replied, smiling. "You put away a rapist-murderer and help send a message to male students at Hudson."

"And also to the women," she added. "They know now that the Manhattan Special Victims Unit will take sex crimes seriously even if their school doesn't. I'm sure more women will bypass the university and seek _the police_ for help."

Their discussion continued for the rest of the evening. First, they rehashed the case over sandwiches. Then, they ate cherry pie while celebrating the revival of her career. Finally, as they drank coffee, they traded solutions to the problems raised during the investigation.

"Oh, man, look at the time!" he said suddenly, checking his watch. "I better get back to the _precinct_ and get some sleep!"

"Is it _that_ late? Oh, and I need to get ready for tomorrow as well." She stood. "After the last of the paperwork, I've got to check in upstate, so…"

A minute later, facing her at the front door, the captain said, trying to sound professional, "Thank you, Sonya, for…everything."

"You're quite welcome, Don." Her voice was soft, as were the lips that met his briefly and yet poignantly.

Then they parted. He turned and walked to his nearby car as she gently closed and securely locked her door. Thus, they returned to their separate private/professional lives.

For now.

1 He means that she resides in the South for the winter.


End file.
